Sorcerer
The Sorcerer (ソーサラー Sōsarā) is a combat magical class that is introduced in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. The promoted form of the Dark Mage class, the Sorcerer class wields Tomes as its sole weapon of choice. Owing to the fact that they have exclusive access to Tomes that are classified under Dark magic, Sorcerers are therefore considered to be the equivalent of the retired Druid class from preceding titles. History in the Series The Sorcerer class first appears in the remakes, Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. In these titles, owing to the fact that all types of magic are collectively placed categorised under the umbrella term Tome, Sorcerers are thus granted unprecedented access to all Tomes available. Sorcerers are established to be the staple promoted form of Dark Mages in this title. In Awakening, Sorcerers function much the same way as they did in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, where they have access to all Tomes available in the game, but come with the drawback of being incapable of using staves. This includes access to Tomes that are classified as Dark magic, a fact that posits them as the only class with exclusive access to such weapons. Sorcerers are also one of the promoted forms of the Dark Mage class. In Fates, Sorcerers are treated as a Nohrian class and are widely considered to be the Nohrian counterpart to Hoshido's Onmyoji. In the spin-off title Fire Emblem Warriors, Sorcerer is the promoted class of Tharja. It is considered Infantry and uses Tomes, and, fittingly enough, acts as a clone of the Grandmaster class. Overview Combat ''Awakening In ''Awakening, Sorcerers are able to learn Vengeance and Tomebreaker, two very decent skills that will prove to be particularly helpful when fighting specific types of enemies in any given skirmish. Vengeance, for one, is a powerful skill that should not be underestimated with a capped Sorcerer, as it allows them to deal 1 point of accrued damage for every 2 HP lost, making them potentially deadlier as their HP declines. Tomebreaker, on the other hand, is good against other Tome-using classes such as Sages, who have higher Magic and Skill than Sorcerers. Sorcerers are generally slower, but more defensive than Sages; while Sages have one more base Magic than Sorcerers, Sorcerers have one more base Defense and Resistance, making them weaker, yet more durable. Sorcerers are also granted almost exclusive access to an unlimited supply of healing tomes (Nosferatu and Aversa's Night), effectively allowing even some of the frailest amongst them to survive and even wipe out massive groups of enemies on their own. Sorcerers are arguably the best class in the game, thanks to the Limit Breaker, Vantage, Armsthrift, Tomebreaker, Vengeance set. Vengeance can be replaced with Sol, which causes Nosferatu and Aversa's Night to heal for 100% of the damage dealt when activated, further bolstering their defensive capabilities. ''Fates Sorcerers appear as a Nohrian class in ''Fire Emblem Fates, and though their stats can be considered to be similar to their Awakening incarnation, there are a few key differences worth mentioning. While Sorcerers remain more defensive than Onmyoji, their Magic is now two points higher than theirs, making them the class with the highest maximum Magic in the base game (if DLC is counted, the Witch class has the highest maximum magic), and also being one of the two classes that can attain an S Rank in tomes, the other being the Witch (compared to the Onmyoji's maximum rank of A). This gives them access to the Excalibur tome, as well as granting them a much more pronounced influence in the combat triangle. The average Resistance of Sorcerers is very high and their Defense remains decent for a magic user, but they have terrible HP. Their Speed and Luck have also become much less reliable, especially compared to that of the Witch and Onmyoji, making it unlikely for them to double attack faster classes and prevent enemies from triggering critical attacks. While the low Skill of Sorcerers can be considered a hindrance to them, the first skill that they learn, Vengeance, has a decent trigger rate of x 1.5 that manages to circumvent this, allowing them to receive useful boosts in damage more frequently. However, as their maximum health is now 50, it will not deal as much damage as in Awakening. The second skill learnt by Sorcerers is changed to Bowbreaker in this title, in tow with the new combat triangle changes (Swords and Tomes have an advantage against Axes and Bows). This makes them especially useful against a wide variety of Bow-wielding classes, alongside aiding their low hit and avoid ratio. Like in Awakening, Dark Mages and Sorcerers also gain exclusive access to Dark Magic without the need for the Shadowgift skill. However, the only Dark tome that exists in the base game is Nosferatu, giving less appeal to this particular trait of theirs. The spell itself has been weakened significantly from Awakening, as it is incapable of landing critical hits nor capable of doubling opponents. On the whole, Sorcerer class in Fates has high raw power and are rather slow magical units with decent survivability. A properly trained Sorcerer will manage to severely damage any unit it can hit, as well as take more damage than the average magic unit. In-Game Base Stats D E |fe12=22*2*4*2*4*0*4*6*6*-*-* D E |fe13=23*2*6*4*4*0*7*7*6*-*-* E |fe14=17*0*9*4*6*1*5*8*6*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats A A |fe12=60*20*30*28*25*30*20*25*6*-*-* A A |fe13=80*30*44*38*40*45*41*44*6*-*-* A |fe14=50*25*35*26*29*26*29*33*6*-*-* S |few=999*53*160*79*126*64*107*151*5*-*-* S }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Sorcerers ''Shadow Dragon'' and New Mystery of the Emblem *Etzel - A sorcerer who lost his wife during the War of Shadows. *Gharnef - The Dark Pontifex who was responsible for resurrecting Medeus. ''Awakening *Validar - The leader of the Grimleal and Avatar's father, who plots to resurrect Grima. *Possible promotion for: Tharja and Henry. *SpotPass: Gharnef, Arvis, Julius, Sophia, Nergal, Lyon, Oliver and Etzel. Fates *Iago - King Garon's loyal adviser with a talent for manipulation and witchcraft. Unlike all other Sorcerers in the game, he has the exclusive ability to wield Staves as well as Tomes. *Kilma - Leader of the secluded Ice Tribe, and father of Felicia and Flora. *Zola - A mage in service of King Garon who specializes in deceptive illusions. *Possible promotion for: Nyx, Odin and Ophelia. Trivia *In ''Fates, Sorcerers use different attack and victory animations when equipped with a scroll. Gallery File:Dark mage sorcerer concept.jpg|Concept artwork of the Sorcerer class from Fates. File:AwakeningSorcererPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Sorcerer from Awakening. File:FE13 Sorcerer (Henry).png|Battle model of Henry, a male Sorcerer from Awakening. File:FE13 DLC Sorcerer (Henry).png|Henry garbed in a swimsuit (as a Sorcerer) in the Summer Scramble DLC. File:FE13 Sorcerer (Tharja).png‎|Battle model of Tharja, a female Sorcerer from Awakening. File:FE13 DLC Sorcerer (Tharja).png|Tharja garbed in a swimsuit (as a Sorcerer) in the Summer Scramble DLC. File:Validar FEA.png|Validar's unique Sorcerer model from Awakening. File:GIR Tharja Sorcerer.png|Tharja as a Sorcerer in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:FE11 Sorcerer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Sorcerer class from Shadow Dragon. File:FEDS Sorcerer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Sorcerer class from New Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE13 Sorcerer.gif|Map sprite of a male Sorcerer from Awakening. File:FE13 Generic Sorcerer (F) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a female Sorcerer from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Sorcerer (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a male Sorcerer from Fates.